More Than Making Sense On Paper
by gleek1898
Summary: What if Elsa Schraedar had been different? What if she was madly in love with Georg? What if she adored his kids? What if she wasn't the villian the movie played here up to be? Would Georg still have left her for Maria? Or would they have found true love?
1. Chapter 1

I had managed to fall in love with Georg, after knowing him for most of my life. I had never felt this way in my entire in life. I hadn't even felt this way about my first husband. Here I was with Georg, and he made me feel so wonderful, yet I was afraid I was going to lose him.

We made a perfect couple on paper. We both came from high class, and had money. If we were to get together and marry nothing weird would be thought of it, but it wasn't just that Georg made sense on paper. He made me so happy all the time! I longed for our silent moments alone, or the times when we would share frivolous smiles and giggles. He made me long for the sun to come up, and to start the day.

I never thought I would feel safe and comfortable around a person as much as I did when I was with Georg. His children were wonderful little Gretl made me giggle with how angelic a child could be. Marta showed me I needed to open up and not to hid like she used to from her father. Brigitta taught me how to notice small exciting things about everyone. Kurt taught me to see the good in people. Louisa taught me how to joke around and have fun. Friedrich taught me you need people to be there for you to look up to, and the way he looked up to Georg was so sweet. Liesl, well Liesl reminded me of the importance of growing up.

I felt like I was ready to take on any challenge with Georg, and if I were to lose, he'd be there to comfort me. I had never wanted to be a mother, but with his kids I felt the need to make sure they were loved and protected from any danger.

The only problem I had was their governess Maria. Something about this girl drove me crazy every time she was around. I felt like we were always competing for some reason.

I hated the way my stomach knotted when she was around. I don't know why though…she seemed like a nice person. The kids adored her, and Georg seemed to get along fine with her. I tried desperately to see the good in her like Kurt had taught me. It was just hard!

Was I afraid Georg liked her? I don't know they barely talked. Was I afraid the kids would rather have her be the one their father proposed to…if he proposed? I guess that was a possibility.

Max, who was my best friend, told me I was crazy! I fit right in here, and was just reading too much into this girl. I just didn't know I loved this family….but I guess when Maria was around I always felt I came second. At least to the children anyways!

I didn't want him to think anything bad about me…especially that I was just a silly jealous girl. I loved him and didn't want him to think badly of me. I just couldn't help it Maria was different then how he acted towards his housekeeper or even all the girls he met while he visited me in Vienna.

I loved Georg, but really what is love? Is it a feeling? Or something that just looks like a fine match on paper?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Darling, can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, anything you want to ask? Go, ahead." He responded causally, not catching that my voice sounded off, or that I wouldn't look straight at him when I spoke.

"What word comes to mind when you think of me?" I almost whispered.

"Dulcet!" He said putting his finger under my chin, and raising my head slowly. He flashed a crooked smile in my direction. I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Why are you so upset recently? Do you not like it here?" Georg asked.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell the truth. I just smiled up at him. I opened my mouth to speak not telling the entire truth I said:

"I love it here Georg! Your family is stupendous. I love everything here, and maybe I'm reading too much into this, but I feel we are drifting apart." I started at a low volume, and just got quieter from there.

"Oh Elsa, don't fret about us; we are fine. I think that if anything we've grown closer." He stated.

"Ok, maybe I was seeing something that just wasn't there. I am just afraid I'll lose you in the end." I admitted.

"You won't!" His voice hardened, and almost intimidated me.

"…Ok" I said beginning to believe him.

"Els?" His voice had softened.

"Yes, Georg?" I asked in response.

"I love you." He stated.

"I love you too, darling." I replied.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek. We headed towards the gardens for our afternoon stroll. The gardens were my favorite place on Georg's enormous property, because it was so full of life.

We silently walked around the gardens simply pointing to different flowers. We understand what each other was thinking, and in a way it felt as if there was an unspoken bond which allowed us to communicate through each other's thoughts. I loved Georg, and I don't know what I was thinking doubting us. If this wasn't love, what is? This was definitely more than just a perfect match on a white piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I was sitting on the balcony, alone, looking out over Georg's enormous property. It was the first time I had been alone since we got here, and I was trying to clear my mind. I had begun to relax over the past few days. I had sat, and talked to the kids more frequently. I had begun to talk to everyone around here even Maria.

She was a decent person with high hopes to be a nun. She told me she didn't quite fit in there. I could see why she didn't because she really wasn't meant to be a nun. She blushed every single time Georg entered the room.

I didn't quite like her because I guess I felt as if she wanted to steal Georg from me. I hated feeling this way I wished I could just like her.

"Frau Schraeder" Brigitta said taking a step out hesitantly.

"Yes Brigitta, what do you need? You look worried." I asked.

"Marta fell, and I can't find father! Can you help?" She rambled on, but all I could think of was hurt little Marta alone, crying.

"I'm on my way. Where is she?" I said getting up, and running after her.

I heard the loud crying coming from the room next door. I ran as quickly as I could into the room. Marta sat on the ground crying, and her arm looked bruised. I darted over, and sat on the ground next to little Marta.

"Oh Marta, what happened?" I asked.

"We were playing tag….and I fell." She sobbed.

I picked her up being careful not to touch her touch her arm, and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and took out some ice. I walked over to the counter, and got a paper towel which I wrapped the ice in. I went into the dining room and sat down on the chair holding her on my lap.

"Shh it's okay Marta. Everything will be okay." I cooed trying to calm her down.

I sat there for a little for a while holding her, and rocking her back and forth. After some time she stopped crying, and hugged me.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" I whispered.

"Yes, I feel better thank you so much Frau Schraeder." She said hugging me.

I felt happy that she felt better, and smiled down at her. The more I saw Georg's kids like that the more I wanted to be their mother. It was so cute the way the interacted with each other, and with me. I fell in love with this family more, and more every day.

"Frau Schraeder can I go play with my siblings again?" She asked.

"Of course, try to be careful though. Ok?" I replied.

"Alright I promise." She stated climbing off my lap and giving me a hug before running off.

I sat quiet for a moment. These kids loved to have a blast, and they liked running around and giving off all their energy. They were just kids, but at the same time they didn't mind to march. They were well behaved, and did whatever their dad wanted.

"Well, well, well" Georg said entering the room.

"What?" I asked looking up at the sound of his voice.

"You were great just then with little Marta. I loved watching you take care of my kids it gave me so much delight to watch."

I was shocked that he just stood there, and watched. I hadn't even noticed he'd been watching. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I held his hand when he offered it, and followed him when he motioned for me to come. We ended up standing on the balcony, and it was a warm beautiful night.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to meet me friends. I mean while you're here I would like to show you off." He said.

"I'd love to meet your friends." I said.

He leaned down and quickly kissed my lips. I kissed him back, and smiled when we pulled apart. He sure was the man I loved, and the closer we grew the more I loved him. Day after day I seemed to learn that this was more that I realized we were more than something that just looked good in paper. We were falling love more every day. One day I hoped I would marry Georg because we were in love, and there was no one I'd rather spend my life with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My insides gushed with nerves. Tonight was the night of the party Georg was throwing in my honor. I was excited to meet all his friends, but I was scared they wouldn't like me. Georg was nervous because with the war going on he knew half the guests wouldn't be speaking to each other.

I wore an elegant gold dress, and put on soft makeup. Georg entered the room, and his mouth dropped when he saw me. I hoped that was a good thing.

"Elsa you're perfect." He stuttered.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I replied.

"Can we go outside, and talk for a moment?" He questioned.

I didn't even say anything I just stood up, walked over to where he was, and held my hand out to him. He took it and we left the room. He looked nervous, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just because of the party or maybe it was something else entirely, but I wanted to find out what was bothering him.

Before I knew it we were sitting on the bench in the gardens. We sat silently for a few moments, but the silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable. Georg eventually broke it.

"Elsa, I am really excited to introduce you to my friends tonight."

"I'm really excited to meet them, darling."

"Good I'm glad. It is just I don't want them to meet Elsa my girlfriend."

"What are you trying to say? Are we breaking up?" I asked.

"No, why do you want to breakup?" He asked.

"No! I definitely don't so what do you want them to meet me as?" I was beginning to become confused.

"Well, we've been together for a while now, and I've been thinking after watching how well you fit in here that maybe, well this is just an idea, but just maybe I could introduce you to them as Elsa my fiancée." He said.

"Georg, are you asking me to marry you?" I asked.

"I love you, babe. There is no one I would rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?" He asked taking a ring out of his pocket, and getting down on one knee. I couldn't catch my breath.

"I can't think of any place I'd rather be then right at your side for the rest of my life." I stated, and he slipped the ring on my finger. This was becoming more and more something than a good match on paper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The party was in full swing, and I was getting a little tired because I kept meeting all these new people. I liked Baron Elberfield he was the oldest man in the village, and a kept mostly to himself. I liked living with Georg here, and his friends were nice so far. My stomach was knotting, and I wished he would announce that we were getting married.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I have announcement to make! The Baroness and I will be getting married before summers end!" Georg announced.

Everyone cheered loudly, but just as the announcement was made I noticed Maria's face dripped with anger. I grabbed Georg's hand and cuddle into him.

"We are very happy, and would love to answer any of your questions over dinner. Before dinner though the children will want to say goodnight, go ahead children." He said and the children all sang a beautiful song Maria had taught them.

The kids went up the stairs, and the adults all made their way into the dining room for dinner. I was a little nervous to see what Georg's friends were going to ask. I grabbed onto Georg's hand and stood a little behind him.

"Are you nervous, love?" Georg asked.

"Just a little bit," I answered, and he held his hand out for me.

"Why are you so afraid? You are amazing and my friends will all love you." Georg tightened his grip around my side.

"I hope you are telling the truth, darling. Your friends seem nice, but what if they don't accept me? Would you leave me?" I asked.

"I could never leave you at this point. You make perfect sense on paper, and are delightful and sweet I don't see how anyone can't love you." He replied as we sat down at the table.

"When did you guys meet? Since when have you been engaged, Georg?" Someone asked.

"I meet my beautiful Elsa when we were young, but we began to fall in love about a year ago. I proposed to her right before you guys all got here, and was so ecstatic she said yes I wanted to spread the good news right away!" He said shooting a crooked smile in my direction to confront me.

The rest of the night was spent in congratulations and small chit chat. Georg's friends were kind and welcomed me to the group willingly.

"See I told you that you'd fit in just fine" Georg said when the guests began to leave.

"I love you, and thank you for doing this for me." I whispered back.

"No one could love someone more than I love you." He replied kissing my cheek quickly.

Every day that went by I fell more in love with this place, and family. I couldn't imagine losing them. This was becoming more than the simple piece of white paper that it started as.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me Baroness Schraeder I need to talk to you." I jumped about a foot in the air because Maria had scared me. I didn't realize somebody was there, and I was deep in thoughts.

"Oh yes, Maria. Please come in." I said looking up at her.

"The Captain and you seem to be growing very close." She said quietly.

"Yes, I would say that our engagement helped take a big step in that direction." I responded.

This was a little weird. What was Maria's point behind this speech? My insides tried to warn me that this conversation wasn't going to go down the right way. I looked up, and Maria spoke again.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Of course, I love him! He is the most charming, sweet person I have ever met." I was little surprised at Maria's question.

"Well, I think I love him to." She whispered at a volume just loud enough to make out.

"Please, don't try to take him from me!" I cried.

"I can't help what I do when I am around him. My insides tingle, and I feel like this is why nothing has made sense until now. You know, like this is the reason I couldn't become a nun. God didn't want me to live a life like that. He wanted me to dedicate my life to him through marriage instead. It was fate sent me here. I can't just pretend I don't feel this way, and I feel that Georg should know there are other options out there. If he really loves you than it won't change anything, but if not you won't be making a mistake marrying him! I'll leave and you can have him without interference, but I just need to know." She stated.

"What if choses you, what will I do?" Tears began to form in my eyes imagining a life without Georg, but I didn't let them fall-not yet.

"You'll leave so you won't have to watch. You will never speak to him or the kids. I'll become their mother, and you won't mind because he'll be happy. You want him to be happy- don't you?" Maria asked.

"I want nothing more than for him to be happy, and if you make him that way. I guess I won't be able to stop that, but I can't just stop talking to him! He and the kids are like my family- I have never had a family. My mom ran out on me, and my dad was killed before I was born. Do you hate me that much- that you would take away my family?" I asked.

"I don't hate you. You are not my favorite person by a long shot, but I don't hate anyone." Maria said.

"You didn't answer the question. Would you be that cruel as to take away my family?" I asked again.

"Yes." She stated.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I would be afraid he'd realize he made a mistake, and go back to you." She turned on her heel, and with that was gone.

I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. This was my family. I had found a family. People who I loved, and loved me in return I couldn't let them just slip away. It was the first time I ever felt happy.

Someone was going to take away my family? Who could do that? Why would someone do that? Could this just be a nightmare? I hoped.

I was frightened that my perfect piece of white paper was going to be ripped in half.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I fell down on the chair I was sitting on before Maria came in, and just let the tears come out. I heard someone enter the room, but I was in no state to care. The person came over, and sat in front of me. I didn't move because I didn't want anyone to see me this way, and if it was Maria coming back I was afraid of what Georg had said to her. Was she back to tell me to leave, and to take away the happiness that had taken so long to find.

"Mother…." I heard Liesl voice trail off.

I smiled it felt nice hearing her call me mother, but I wondered if that was soon going to end. If I was soon going to lose everything I cared so desperately about.

"Why must you cry." I heard her go on.

"Oh Liesl… I love your father…."

"He loves you. I haven't seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, since mother died."

"Liesl may I see you!" Kurt yelled. I was glad the whistles had gone away.

"You can go, darling. I will fine." I told her. She got up, and left.

After a little while the tears began to subside, and I left the room. Nothing was going to ever be solved if I just sat here. It was time to face the light of reality. I walked halfway down the stairs, and stopped when I heard yelling coming from the main room. It was Georg deep voice, the one that would sometimes scare me even though I knew he didn't mean to frighten me. The other voice was Maria's.

"I love you Georg! You need to know that while Elsa seems to be a very kind lady, there are other people who care about you. You have other choices. I would be a good mom, and I would always care for you. I could be however you need me, and Elsa can only be Elsa!" I heard her say.

"You don't understand I need a person to be them for me to decide if I love the. Elsa is always herself no matter what, and I love her for her. She will be a good mom I have seen her with my children. I don't want to hurt you…" His voice was raised.

"You know if you really loved Elsa you would have been there for her today. She was crying, and a real fiancée would comfort her."

"Why was she crying?" He asked it as a question, but he demanded to know.

"I thought she deserved to know I was going to tell you that I loved." Maria replied.

"Why would you tell her that I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but if you keep it up I am going to have." He stated.

"I thought you might leave me for her. I thought you might feel the same way so I gave her a warning so she wouldn't be shocked. Apparently you don't feel that way." Maria replied.

"I love Elsa! I am marrying her. I think you need to leave so I can try to fix things with my fiancée. I appreciate your help with my kids and thank you for bringing music back into my house. I never meant to hurt you, but I just don't share your feelings." He voice softened.

"Auf Wiedershen" Maria said and with that I heard the front door slam shut. Finally I could really feel comfortable here.

"Elsa can you come here" Georg asked, but I didn't move.

"Elsa I heard you walk down the stairs earlier so can you come here" He asked again.

He walked into view and held his arms wide open. I ran into them, and silently the tears fell for a second time that day. He rubbed my back, and hushed me.

"I…. thought…I was…going…to lose….you!" I squealed through tears.

"You'll never lose me, love" he replied.

"She wanted me gone." I stated.

"I know, but I didn't" he said. "I stained your shirt." I said pointing at the tear streaks on his shirt. "It's alright it wasn't that great of a shirt anyways. Why don't we go to bed?" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I knew he was lying because that was his favorite shirt. It was then I finally was sure of it. We were more than just a piece of paper.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke to find the spot on the bed empty. The spot Georg was supposed to be in. I looked around the room, and realized I was alone Georg was nowhere in sight. I already missed him desperately; when he wasn't there I felt like a part of me was missing.

I stood, got ready for the day and left to find Georg. I walked into the dining room to find my family sitting at the table, but they were missing their father.

"Good morning, mother," the children greeted me.

"Good morning, children," I replied.

Little Gretl came running to give me a hug, as the rest of the children finished their breakfast.

"Mother can we go on a picnic today?" She asked pulling on the bottom of my dress to catch my attention.

"That is a lovely idea Gretl." I said picking her up before continuing "Do you children know where I may find your father?" I asked.

"Oh yes he is out on the terrace talking to some man wearing a funny uniform." Brigitta said.

"Brigitta children go to the nursery and get ready for a picnic. Liesl make sure you are all dressed properly, and down here as soon as possible." I said handing Gretl to Liesl and heading to join Georg. I could only hope the children were wrong, and that it wasn't the Nazis. My hopes were crushed as soon as I walked outside and saw Zeller.

"Good morning Georg, Zeller." I said walking over to join the men at the table.

"Georg when the Anschluss happens…and it will happen you will be expected to join us. I would do as is expected of you or else you will be putting your family in grave danger." Zeller stated.

"I will not join you! I will always stand for Austria not for Germany." Georg replied.

"If you feel that way then all I guess you can do is wait!" Zeller said coldly.

"I will always stand for what I believe, and you won't change opinion on that." Georg stated.

"Heil" Zeller said standing up, and leaving.

"Oh Georg, I am so scared." I cried falling into his open arms.

"We must get out, while Austria is still safe. We will go to Switzerland, and I won't let anything harm my family." He said trying to soothe me.

"The children would like to go on a picnic. Why don't we take them and have Frau Schmidt and Franz pack the house up." I said walking towards the door.

"That sounds like I fine idea, but we mustn't say anything to the children. I will go find Frau Schmidt and Franz and inform them of what must happen. Why don't you go find the children," he said walking towards the door.

"Yes, I will go find them and pack the food I will meet you out here with all of them in about ten minutes." I said kissing him briefly on the lips and leaving.

I packed the lunch walked into the living room to find the children.

"Is it time for the picnic?!" Marta asked running over to me.

"Yes it is." I replied lifting Marta up and walking towards the terrace.

"Is father coming too?" Louisa asked.

"Of course I am." Georg answered as we stepped out.

"I love it when we do things together." Fredrick stated as began walking for the mountains where we could enjoy a nice picnic.

"I like it that we may actually have conversations with father now." Liesl said walking up and smiling at Georg.

"I like having a motherly influence who can teach us girls how to be a proper woman." Brigitta said.

"I like being a complete family." Kurt stated.

"I like the pink blooming flowers around our property." Marta said.

"I like that when I have a bad dream that I can go to our parents." Gretl piped up.

"I like playing tag!" Louisa shouted tagging Fredrick and running around while Georg and I set up the picnic blanket and gave out the food. Each new memory such as this allowed for our simple piece of paper to strengthen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all had a pleasant day in which Georg and I were able to escape reality for a little bit. We had a nice time joking around with the kids and not thinking of what we would be doing the next morning. We headed home and tucked the children into bed after singing Edelweiss.

"Elsa I am nervous," Georg said later that night rolling over in bed and placing an arm around my waist.

"About what darling" I asked.

"Well tomorrow we must leave very early, and what if the children aren't strong enough to cross the entire mountain to get to Switzerland because it will be a long walk. Can you even imagine little Gretl climbing the huge, steep mountain?" Georg whispered into my ear.

"Darling the duty of parenthood was created so we may help our children in everything they do." I stated.

"I suppose you're right, but it will be very difficult." Georg stated.

"Yes it will that's why we need all the rest we can get." I replied.

"Good night Else I love you very dearly." He loosened his grip on my waist but left his arm there.

"Georg where are we to go when we arrive in Switzerland?" I replied.

"Franz's cousin lives in a big house there and he said he would love to take us all in." He answered.

"He seems like a charming man. Goodnight Georg you don't always have to be so strong. I want help you when you're scared, but I need you to let me know when that is. This protection doesn't just apply to you protecting me I need to protect you to." I told him.

"I know and I want your help because it will make things better, but I have been alone so many years I just really beginning to learn to let people in." He answered.

"I want to let me in so I can help." I sighed.

"I want to let you in and I have, but at times it seems so strange to me."

"What seems so strange?"

"The idea of not just taking care of myself, but letting people in to take care of me" he admitted.

"Why can you take of others if you think it should be everyone person on their own?" I questioned.

"You mean why can I take of you so easily, but not let you reciprocate?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose I mean something like that." I answered.

"I don't know, but taking care of you seems so natural even though I know you could tend yourself when you find an issue I feel the need to help."

"Georg I want you to know that I am here for you and you can tell me things especially when they are bothering you.

"I know Elsa and I will tell you everything because I need your help." He said. We fell asleep with his arm my waist. This was more than a sheet of paper.


End file.
